theworldofchimerafandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Notangians
The Kingdom of Notangians is an island nation located in South from Rastynhaven Southern exclave. Geography Notanga island have temperate climate with four seasons, exempt western part of island dominated by Penionys mountains range, were climate is much cooler. History Margeris Kingdom The earliest period of Notangians history are described only in legends. According to the tradition, around 3,500 BCE after long travel from the ancestral home known as Romuva, Notangians landed in this island. Were was small number of peoples (referred as dundukai in legends) living here, but mainly island was dominated by menovalent creatures. Most dangerous were slibinas- huge reptiles with three heads. First settlements of Notangians were ravaged and sacked by them. Struggle lasted till times of Margeris Žudikas. He lived and reign circa 3,400- 3,350 BCE. He is traditionally named as the one, who organize effective campaign against slibinas and cleaned island for Notangians expansion, led by his successors. Fragmentation of the realm Few centuries after Margeris Žudikas considered to be golden age: under rule of Margeris dinasty, kingdom expanded trout entire island, culture and economy flourished. But with time regional differences began to arose and after peak of its hight under Saulius Turtingasis, kingdom began to decline. In 2, 654 BCE, realm was officialy divided in to five rival piety kingdoms: Žemaitija, Žemgalija, Sela, Suduva and Barta. Reunification Island remained divided till 1,074 king of Žemgalija Skomatas Vienytojas conquered most of island and was named first High king of Notangians Society Notangians society is semi- feudalistic and few estates can be clearly seen: Rikiai Primarily rikis was a title, given to person, who ruled a province in the name of sovereign. But as this position become hereditary, term began to apply for entire hight nobility. Despite being striped from most of the powers and privileges, they had before unification, they are still on the top of society. The title still can be lost by the family, if fortune turns. Rikis must maintain a castle and troops of his own, but if capability to maintain them is lost, with time family drops to bajoras rank. Bajorai Generally speaking it's nobility or gentries. They primal activity is military service to high king or rikis. Bajoras also makes the bulk of royal chancellery and other structures, but such service is considered much less honorable. Apart from military activities, bajoras mostly resides in his fortified manor. Valstiečiai Peasants are backbone of society and most populous social group. Valstiečiai are free peasants who own the land they work and only pay taxes and duties to royal government. Baudžiauninkai Serfs are peasants, who are works land belonging to someone else (primarily bajoras) and are bounded to landowner legally, economically, and socially (for example they are tied to the land and could not move away without their lord's consent). There are two main groups of baudžiauninkai: činčininkas- who pays duty to lord in money only and lažininkas, who have obligation to spend some of their time farming the lord's fields and/or giving other services. Vergai Slaves. Property of they masters. Amatininkai Craftsmen of all kinds. They can be divided in to basic groups: meistras are independent self- sustaining person living from his work (whatever or it is small town miller, village blacksmith or city goldsmith) and kampininkas- a craftsmen who pays with his work for food and shleter. Kampininkas most comonly are found in manors. There are two more distinctive groups, different from above, that peoples do not born in to them, but became members trout training and practice. Kriviai The servants of gods. Dedicated to religion and scholarship they are very closed caste, living by strict rules of they own. To become member of, one must be personally invited to enter studies in sanctuary. Vaidilos In general sences term means artist, but it mostly used to describe Notangians bards. To become a vaidila, most important thing is talent, but only one who spend years as apprentice of already recognized vaidila, studying types ans styles of riming an composing, can be recognized as true master of art. Vaidila can be recognized from long white robes and kanklės. Government The form of government organization and administration was forged by Skomatas Vienytojas and his son Treniota. King exercises the right to rule and command over all of his territories. He is supreme jurisdiction in judicial matters, makes legislation, leds the army, and protect both the religion and the poor. Subdivision Kingdom is subdivided in to five major regions(vaivadija), corresponding to piety kingdoms: Žemaitija, Žemgalija, Sela, Suduva and Barta, each of them also subdivided in to five- eight vaitija. Each of them is governed by hereditary ruler (vaivada and vaitas correspondingly), and this positions are held by rikis caste. Below vaitija is a backbone segment of Notangians administration- valsčius, established during reign of Treniota. Valsčius are governed by seniunas, appointed from local bajoras. While seniunas are directly subordinate to vaitas, his appointment must be approved by royal court. The seniunas are responsible for justice, enforcing capitularies, levying soldiers, receiving tolls and dues and maintaining roads and bridges in his valsčius. Officials The central officials are found in royal court. They are organized in to deparments (įsakas). Some of the debarments are permanent (like department of treasury or department of ambassadors) others are established only to deal with specific problem. As there is no separation of powers, įsakas's deals with various aspect with state life. Demographics Culture Category:Nations